


Котенок на дереве

by Angelic_Fruitcake



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Fruitcake/pseuds/Angelic_Fruitcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Школьное-АУ. Дети обижают скинни-Стива, и Баки берет малыша под крыло. Стиви канонично лезет всех спасть, а Баки, соответственно его спасает от самоубивания в процессе. Потом Стив уезжает, Баки сначала страдает, что его друг куда-то делся, но потом проходит время и Стив почти стирается из его памяти.<br/>И тут, на последнем году учебы, в старшей школе в появляется новый ученик: красавец-спортсмен-косая-сажень-в-плечах...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть первая

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест по заявке.

**Часть первая**

Вот что можно сказать про новенького: его зовут Стив, у него светлые, аккуратно зачесанные волосы, он сутулится и вжимает в голову в плечи, он худой и нескладный.  
Вот что может сказать про новенького Баки: у него добрый взгляд, он часто улыбается, но никогда не смеётся, он носит с собой бутерброды со сливовым джемом, Баки тоже такие любит, а еще новенький постоянно что-то рисует в тетради или в блокноте, даже во время уроков.  
\- Прямо как девчонка! - высказывается Мартин Коллинз на этот счет и громко ржет, являя миру свои кривые зубы.  
\- А ты, Коллинз, даже не способен держать карандаш в руках, - Баки, в отличие от Стива, высокий, крепкий и уже три года занимается в секции борьбы, что, несомненно, вызывает у мальчишек больше уважения, чем художественные способности Роджерса.  
Коллинз кривит лицо, хмыкает и отходит от Стива, а тот, в свою очередь, хватает свой рюкзак и, не глядя на Баки, буквально выбегает из класса.  
Баки пожимает плечами, отворачивается от Коллинза и продолжает слушать полный восторгов рассказ Тедди Уилсона о PlayStation-2.

***

Баки откусывает от яблока большой кусок - оно приятно хрустит и чуть брызжет соком, когда к нему подбегает Лиза и, сделав страшные глаза, заявляет: "Там сейчас новенького побьют!".  
Баки не любит драться, но умеет, иногда приходится. Но то, что он видит, свернув за угол спортзала, нравится ему еще меньше, чем все те драки, в которых пришлось поучаствовать.  
Коллинз и двое его друзей, один из которых, Честер, способен просто-напросто раздавить Стива, обрушившись на него всей своей впечатляющей пончиково-гамбургерной массой - они зажали его в угол, Роджерс замахивается на них кулаками, придурки смеются, и, когда Баки подбегает к ним, Стив получает первый удар в нос.  
Первый и последний - Баки заламывает Мартину руку за спину, он вопит: "Отпусти меня, отпусти!", Честер шмыгает носом: "Эй, Джеймс, отпусти его, слышь?", но Баки видит, что они боятся его. В этот момент Стив замахивается и неумело бьёт Брока, третьего идиота, попадает по уху, Брок корчит страшную, злобную рожу и собирается ударить Стива в ответ. Баки заламывает Коллинзу руку еще сильней, тот вскрикивает, потом соображает и орет приятелю: "Брок!", и до того, к счастью, доходит, что Стива трогать не стоит.  
\- Джеймс, ты, бешеный, отпусти Мартина, и мы свалим! - идёт на попятную Честер.  
Баки не собирается устраивать здесь настоящую драку, так что выпускает Коллинза из захвата. Тот опасливо косится на Баки, говорит своим: "Валим, ребят, подальше от этого придурка". Баки смотрит прямо на них тяжелым, свирепым взглядом и произносит:  
\- В следующий раз, когда решите показать собственную крутость, найдите таких же идиотов.  
Когда они уходят, он оборачивается к Стиву:  
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- В полном! - говорит он, высоко задрав подбородок. - Не нужно было тебе вмешиваться, я бы справился сам!  
Баки мог бы сказать что-то вроде: «Ага, конечно, так бы и справился», но ему не хочется подтрунивать над Стивом. Он смелый парень. И вместо этого Баки говорит:  
\- Просто трое на одного - это подло. Я такого не люблю. Они сами к тебе полезли? Что ты им сделал?  
Стив достает из кармана брюк носовой платок, прижимает его к носу и говорит:  
\- Они дразнили Лизу. Я заступился за неё.  
\- Эти придурки вечно кого-то донимают. А ты молодец, - Баки улыбается ему, Стив пытается оттереть платком засохшую струйку крови, что пошла из носа после удара.  
\- Может, лучше намочить? - предлагает Баки. - У меня есть с собой вода.  
Стив протягивает ему платок, Баки льёт на него немного газировки из бутылки.  
\- Меня зовут Стив Роджерс, - говорит Стив серьезно, - а ты - Джеймс Барнс?  
\- Друзья называют меня Баки, - говорит он и улыбается.  
Лицо Стива расплывается в ответной улыбке, и он повторяет про себя: "Друзья".

***

Стив видит плачущую второклашку.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- На день рождения Микки подарил мне шаааарик, - тянет она и указывает пальцем вверх.  
Большой надувной шар в форме слона застрял в ветвях дерева.  
\- Я достану! - уверенно говорит Стив.  
Баки выходит в школьный двор и видит, как Стив медленно и неуклюже взбирается на дерево. Точнее, он уже на него забрался, и когда Баки подбегает к злосчастному дубу, Стив лежит на ветке с довольным видом и обматывает нить шарика вокруг своего запястья.  
\- Сейчас спущусь! - довольно говорит он, девочка вытирает слезы.  
\- Стив, зачем ты туда полез? - Баки любит лазить по деревьям и знает, что забираться на них куда проще, чем спускаться. Особенно если ты боишься высоты. Баки очень надеется, что Стив не боится, но когда вновь переводит на него взгляд, то по задумчивому и напряжённому лицу Роджерса видит - застрял.  
Баки думает, что лучше не спрашивать у Стива об этом, и задаёт другой вопрос:  
\- Всё в порядке?  
\- Конечно! - отвечает Стив, а затем совершает какой-то совершенно немыслимый поступок: свешивается с ветки, видимо, решив, что проще будет спрыгнуть, однако его останавливает внезапное осознание - ветка выше, чем он рассчитывал.  
Баки понимает, что долго на своих тонких руках Стив не провисит, и, недолго думая, встает прямо под ним. Когда через несколько секунд руки Стива соскальзывают с ветки, он валится на Баки, и тот зачем-то расставляет руки, будто бы сможет его поймать, а в итоге, придавленный Стивом, падает на спину. Но это почти не больно, и сам Стив быстро поднимается, подает Баки руку и протягивает довольной девочке шарик.  
\- Спасибо! - говорит она и смешно улыбается - не хватает пары передних зубов.  
Стив - растрёпанный, в перепачканных травой брюках - выглядит ужасно довольным собой, а Баки думает - какой же Стив на самом деле храбрый. Он говорит ему это и добавляет:  
\- Только больше не лазь по деревьям без меня.

***

Как выяснилось, Стив живет с Баки на одной улице, только чуть дальше, ближе к парку. Так что домой они теперь возвращаются вместе.  
Баки нравится Стив, хоть он не заводила и не очень-то общительный, в отличие от Баки.  
Вот что можно сказать про Стива: он тихий и спокойный, у него добрая улыбка и обострённое чувство справедливости, он так же, как и Баки, любит играть в приставку, читать комиксы и тоже хочет перепробовать все пирожные из кондитерской на углу.  
Баки это нравится. Баки нравится Стив.  
Однажды по дороге домой Баки спрашивает его:  
\- А что ты обычно рисуешь?  
Стив мнется, смотрит на Баки исподлобья:  
\- Если интересно, то я мог бы показать тебе свои рисунки.  
\- Конечно, интересно! - воодушевляется Баки. Стив всегда прекращал рисовать, если кто-нибудь был поблизости - многие одноклассники пытались высмотреть, что же изображено в маленьком, размером с тетрадь, альбоме Стива. Баки считал, что это немного невежливо, хотя, конечно, ему тоже было любопытно.  
\- Тогда, наверное, лучше пойти ко мне, - предлагает Стив.  
Он как минимум раз в неделю бывает в гостях у Баки, обычно по пятницам после школы, а вот Баки к нему еще не заглядывал.  
Дома у Стива очень уютно, на стенах много картин, а мама Стива, миссис Роджерс, предлагает им вишнёвого пирога - Баки благодарит её, а Стив говорит, что они ещё не проголодались и перекусят чуть позже.  
На самом деле ему не терпится показать Баки свои рисунки.  
В комнате Стива Баки усаживается в кресло, разглядывает большой книжный шкаф - у него дома не так много книг, рассматривает постеры с героями комиксов на стене. Стив роется в выдвижном ящике, затем протягивает Баки толстую папку, перевязанную тёмно-красной лентой.  
Там очень много работ: срисовки из комиксов, животные, иногда попадаются какие-то чашки, фрукты и даже есть два пейзажа. Баки особенно нравится тот, на котором изображен хвойный лес - длинные сосновые стволы, пушистые колючие ветки и проступающее сквозь них светлое небо.  
\- Мне помогали с ним, - скромно говорит Стив. Баки, вообще-то, никогда не интересовался рисованием, но рисунки Стива ему нравятся, он еще никогда таких не видел – даже на школьном стенде с работами учащихся. Баки думает, что это, наверное, называется талантом.  
\- Здорово, - Баки улыбается. - Серьезно, Стив, почему ты никому их не показываешь, у тебя же отлично получается!  
\- Я рисую для собственного интереса.  
Баки кивает и говорит:  
\- Спасибо, что показал.  
Стив улыбается, потом кидает взгляд не стену с постерами:  
\- Знаешь, Баки, я хотел бы рисовать комиксы. Я даже пытаюсь делать зарисовки персонажей.  
Баки считает, что это круто. И что у Стива точно получится.  
\- Подаришь мне самый первый выпуск? - спрашивает он.

***

Баки слышит знакомый голос: «Миссис Барнс, позовите, пожалуйста, Джеймса!».  
Баки не дожидается маминого оклика и бегом спускается вниз.  
\- Баки, - Стив выглядит встревоженным, - нужна твоя помощь.  
Баки отпрашивается у мамы, Стив говорит, что они будут здесь, неподалёку, на этой же улице.  
\- Что случилось? - взволнованно интересуется Баки, а Стив несётся вперед как оглашенный.  
\- На дереве котёнок, - говорит Стив и указывает на яблоню. - Я пытался его сманить, но, кажется, он не может спуститься.  
Баки сначала слышит тихое мяуканье, а потом ему удается разглядеть в кроне и пищащий шерстяной комок.  
\- Ты сказал, чтобы я не лазил без тебя по деревьям, - добавляет Стив.  
Баки ловко оказывается на нужной ветке - котёнок, что удивительно, проявляет дружелюбие, и Баки не составляет труда взять его в руки и прижать к груди. Яблоня - удобное для лазанья дерево, и спуститься несложно даже вместе с котенком.  
Стив просто светится от счастья, гладит котёнка по голове, чешет за ушком.  
Баки рассматривает спасённого - похож на сиамскую кошку: тоже серый, с тёмными ушками и такого же цвета пятнышками на глазах, только вот слишком пушист.  
Оба они - и Стив, и Баки - преисполненные гордости несут котёнка к Баки домой.

***

Перед Рождеством Баки целый месяц откладывал деньги, да ещё тётя дала двадцатку, и вот, наконец, папа отвозит его в нужный магазин. Баки немного переживает, что подарка, который он присмотрел для Стива, в магазине не окажется, как-никак, канун Рождества. Но ему везет.  
Домой Баки возвращается в приподнятом настроении, и ему уже не терпится поскорей вручить Стиву подарок.  
Утром в сочельник он хорошенько укутывается в шарф, натягивает на уши шапку, даже без маминого напоминания - Рождество в этом году самое настоящее, снежное и холодное. Баки медленно идет к дому Стива, стараясь не поскользнуться.  
Стив сам открывает ему дверь, ему самому не терпится обменяться подарками. По правде говоря, если не брать в расчёт семью, Баки - первый человек, которому Стив будет дарить подарок на Рождество.  
Баки протягивает Стиву обёрнутую красной блестящей бумагой коробку, Стив старается снять упаковку аккуратно, не порвав, но видно, что эти мгновения ожидания даются ему особенно тяжело.  
В коробке - фигурка Капитана Америки, не коллекционная, конечно, но официального издания. Стив много раз срисовывал эту фигурку с фото, а Баки, значит, запомнил.  
Стив улыбается так, что шире некуда, выставляет фигурку на стол и любуется ей. Потом чуть мрачнеет.  
\- Я и не думал, что получу такой... серьёзный подарок, - Стив привычно робеет, а потом протягивает Баки журнал.  
Это комикс, комикс, который Стив нарисовал сам; обложка - как у настоящих, отпечатанных в типографии изданий, большими буквами выведено название, в углу стоит номер - первый; внутри - ровные квадраты кадров, и один кадр даже выведен на целый разворот.  
Баки принимается разглядывать персонажей и понимает, что главный герой комикса - он сам, а Стив - его напарник.  
Баки не может вымолвить ни слова.  
\- Ты же просил подарить тебе первый выпуск, вот я и подумал... - Стив запинается, когда Баки крепко его обнимает.

***

Конец апреля - а уже отчего-то невероятно душно и жарко.  
Баки сидит в тени раскидистого дерева, наблюдает, как солнечный свет, блуждая в листве, рассыпается затем на множество мелких лучиков. Стив куда-то унесся, предварительно вручив Баки книгу со странным названием «Вино из одуванчиков». Баки никогда не слышал, чтобы из одуванчиков делали вино, но книга ему нравится.  
Стив возвращается спустя десять минут - волосы прилипли ко лбу, лицо красное от жары и быстрой ходьбы. В руках у него по рожку с мороженым.  
\- Я взял тебе черничное.  
\- Я очень люблю черничное, - говорит Баки. И думает: «Угадал».  
Стив ест сливочный пломбир, и спрашивает у Баки, начал ли он читать книгу.  
Стив думает, что этот день похож на его собственное вино из одуванчиков – «пойманный и закупоренный в бутылки».  
Баки думает то же самое, только пока ещё не знает об этом.

***

Баки думает о том, что Стив никогда не плакал.  
Не плакал, когда, желая защитить кого-нибудь от школьных хулиганов, попадал под раздачу сам; не плакал, когда придурок Коллинз вытащил у него из рюкзака рисунки и изорвал их (родителей Баки тогда вызвали в школу, и сам он просидел у директора, как ему казалось, целую вечность, но это того стоило - Коллинз их со Стивом начал за милю обходить); не плакал, когда его мама попала в больницу с переломом ноги. Несмотря на внешнюю слабость, Стив был сильным и смелым, Стив был добрым и умным, Стив был лучшим другом для Баки весь этот год, и Баки думал, что так будет всегда.  
Стив тоже так думал, и поэтому сейчас глаза у него влажные и покрасневшие. Баки и сам выглядит не лучше.  
Он смотрит, как грузчики закрывают кузов последнего грузовика с вещами Роджерсов.  
Отец Стива уже в машине, она заведена и тихонько тарахтит, мама Стива стоит у двери и ждёт, когда он попрощается с Баки.  
Стив думает, что этого не случится никогда.  
Стив не хочет прощаться с Баки, он не то чтобы боится - он твёрдо знает, что такого друга у него уже не будет. Баки не в первый раз думает точно так же, как Стив.  
Уже сидя в машине, Стив смотрит в её заднее стекло и машет Баки рукой, пока они не скрываются за поворотом.  
Баки машет и после.

 


	2. Часть вторая

**Часть вторая**

Первый учебный день обозначает себя в череде нескончаемого солнца ливнем - с неба словно летит серый блестящий серпантин. Баки кажется, что он путается в потоках воды, потому что невозможно даже различить капли, только длинные, холодные нити, тянущиеся к земле от самых туч.  
Баки думает, что нужно было брать с собой не зонт, а полотенце; впрочем, у него при себе ни того, ни другого.  
В школьных коридорах, без преувеличения - целые лужи воды.  
Он застаёт Наташу у шкафчиков - она сложила из тетрадного листа кораблик и опускает его в одну из луж.  
\- Привет, - говорит ей Баки, Наташа, кажется, тоже собирается поздороваться, но промахивается взглядом и смотрит куда-то за плечо Баки.  
\- Бартон, что ли? - Баки растягивает губы в невесёлой улыбке и оборачивается.  
\- Ого, - говорит Баки. - Не он.  
Это не Бартон. У этого парня коротко стриженные светлые волосы, широкие плечи, и он весь состоит из мышц - ну, то есть понятно, что все из них состоят, но этот, определенно, не все. На нём белая футболка, Баки думает: «Какой идиот надевает светлое в дождь?», и ещё замечает, что парня можно прямо сейчас на конкурс мокрых маек, и он бы затмил собой все сиськи мира. Баки саркастично называет его про себя "Кеном".  
Не похож, конечно. Уж больно лицо приятное, и нет, дело не в форме губ, цвете глаз и далее по списку. Просто - светлое, ясное, доброе.  
\- Нравится? - довольно улыбается Наташа и поправляет сползшую с плеча лямку лифчика.  
\- Расскажи-ка мне, как ты провела выходные, - говорит Баки, приобнимая девушку за плечи, и направляется с ней в противоположную от роскошного мокрого парня сторону.  
А то ещё обгонит ненароком.  
На таких категорически нельзя смотреть со спины.  
\- Баки, нужный тебе кабинет в другой стороне, - только и говорит Наташа.

***

\- Значит так, слушай меня внимательно! - Наташа заводит прядь рыжих волос за ухо, Баки сидит, подперев щёку рукой.  
\- Что?  
\- Он переехал из Нью-Джерси вместе с родителями, записался на футбол, девушки у него нет, вы с ним пересекаетесь на литературе и на иностранном, - отчеканивает Наташа.  
\- Что-то я не совсем понимаю, - говорит Баки, переворачивая страницу учебника, - о ком ты мне сейчас рассказывала.  
\- О парне в белой футболке.  
\- А зачем? - Баки демонстрирует равнодушие так усиленно, что Наташа не выдерживает и хихикает.  
\- Ну, тут уж смотри сам: или затем, чтобы тебе было легче от него прятаться, или чтоб было проще настигнуть.  
\- Наташа, я понимаю - поскольку твоё сердце уже занято Бартоном, ты регулярно проецируешь свои потенциальные объекты томления на меня. Но не стоит.  
\- Грех не спроецировать такой объект! Ты вообще видел его задницу?  
Баки замирает с нехорошим выражением лица вороватого енота.  
\- Я, вообще-то, пытаюсь этого избегать.  
\- Очень зря, - заявляет Наташа, поднимаясь со стула.  
Баки молча смотрит на девушку.  
\- А зовут-то его как? - вдруг спрашивает он.  
\- Вот уж чего не знаю, того не знаю, - разводит Наташа руками и улыбается.  
Баки становится как-то не по себе.

***

На новеньком - синяя клетчатая рубашка и песочного цвета брюки, и весь его вид транслирует в пространство: ничего плохого никогда не случится. Как будто мир был создан для тёплого августовского вечера в яблоневом саду.  
Как бы Баки не пытался внушить себе нелюбовь к яблоневому саду, ему всё равно нравится это ощущение. Оно кажется знакомым, понятным и правильным - та самая зона комфорта.  
Сам по себе новенький кажется действительно отличным парнем, а вот неожиданная увлечённость им доставляет Баки немало неудобств и раздражения. Новенький, конечно, видный, красивый парень, но он, в общем-то, такой не первый и не единственный. Но вот только раньше Баки не тянуло буравить взглядом чужие спины, какими бы выдающимися они ни были.  
Что-то в этом парне подкупает, что-то в нём есть «своё», и Баки бесится оттого, что не может понять, что же. Чувство такое, словно хотел сказать что-то очень важное, а мысль вылетела из головы, и ты мучительно долго блуждаешь по закоулкам собственной памяти. А в конечном итоге оказывается, что этим самым «важным» было лишь известие о том, что твой кот начал линять.

***

Девушки, естественно, вьются вокруг новенького с самого первого дня - сейчас беднягу поглотила стайка чирлидерш. Раньше девушки с помпонами вились и вокруг самого Баки, но присутствие Наташи рядом как-то охладило их пыл.  
«Косяк амазонских пираний», - думает Баки, сопоставляя девушек и рыбок по параметру улыбки, и принимается тщательней пережевывать вишню в шоколаде.  
Новенький смущённо улыбается, треплет себе волосы на затылке, нервно одёргивает край футболки, и у Баки аж дыхание перехватывает от возмущения - как он смеет так безжалостно флиртовать.  
Но дело в том, что новенький не флиртует - он улыбается всем этим девушкам скорее от того, что переполнен человеколюбием, а все эти возмутительно притягательные жесты - они действительно больше от смущения. Кажется, будто этот парень очень правильный; скорее всего, так оно и есть, и Баки не понимает, почему его, в таком случае, ещё не начало тошнить от сахарной идеальности новенького.  
Вероятно, потому, что этот парень пусть и правильный, но не идеальный и не похож на поборника морали, скорее – на ярого блюстителя справедливости. Баки не видит в этом ничего плохого.  
Очередная попытка очернить новенького в собственных глазах с треском провалилась.  
Тем временем новенький идёт с футбольного поля, где болтал с девушками, на стоянку - именно там базируется Баки и его скучающий вид (Боже, храни изобретателя зеркальных линз для очков!).  
Баки любопытно, какая из тачек, припаркованных на стоянке, принадлежит новенькому. Небось, какая-нибудь очень сильно подержанная «Шевроле».  
Баки так увлечён разглядыванием машин, что чьё-то «Привет!» заставляет его вздрогнуть.  
Сам Баки сидит на лавке, а новенький стоит перед ним - высокий и загородивший собой солнце, и его брюки обтягивают бёдра, и, господи, он хоть иногда может носить футболки по размеру, то есть, на пару размеров больше, потому что это на всё категорически невозможно смотреть.  
\- Послушай, извини, не подскажешь, где здесь автомат с напитками? После тренировки ужас как пить хочется.  
Баки, ни на секунду не изменившись в лице, лезет в свою сумку и протягивает новенькому бутылку воды.  
\- Держи. Можешь всё допить, тут всё равно немного осталось.  
\- Спасибо, - и улыбается, конечно.  
Баки осознаёт свою ошибку слишком поздно - когда новенький уже запрокидывает голову, и остается только смотреть на его шею и на то, как по ней стекает капля воды.  
\- Спасибо еще раз! - парень выкидывает бутылку в урну. - Я Стив.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, Стив, - это всё, чем удостаивает его Баки в ответ.  
Стив приподнимает руку в прощальном жесте, а потом походит к роскошному байку и, подняв облако пыли, уезжает прочь.  
Баки внимательно наблюдает за тем, как эта самая пыль медленно оседает на асфальт.

***

\- Ну же, старик, слезай, - говорит Баки дереву. - Спускайся оттуда.  
\- Кис-кис-кис, - говорит Баки.  
\- Смотри, что у меня есть, - говорит Баки и трясет упаковкой с кормом.  
С дерева доносится лишь жалобное мяуканье.  
\- Помочь? - Баки аж подпрыгивает на месте от неожиданности.  
Позади него стоит Стив.  
\- Мне показалось, будто у тебя что-то случилось.  
\- Ну да, - отвечает Баки и указывает на дерево. - Выпустили кота погулять во двор, а тут некстати соседи с собакой. Вот он туда и сиганул, пугливый. Теперь слезать не хочет.  
\- Немолодой уже?  
\- Ну да, он еще с младшей школы у меня.  
\- Слушай, а ты сильно расстроишься, если я залезу на ваше дерево?  
Баки задумчиво смотрит на него.  
\- Вообще-то нет.  
\- Вот и отлично! - Стив усмехается и ловко взбирается на дерево. Баки вспоминает свои детские годы и то, как сам когда-то «спасал» котенка.  
Дерево чуть покачивается и шебаршит котом и Стивом.  
«Стивом, - думает Баки, - как же, однако, забавно. Ведь Стив...».  
Объект размышлений эти же размышления и прерывает. С котом всё в порядке, а вот Стив выглядит задумчивым.  
\- Послушай... - начинает он. - Ты мне ведь так и не представился в прошлый раз.  
\- Джеймс, - говорит Баки, а потом добавляет, - друзья называют меня Баки.  
В следующую секунду он уже оказывается у Стива в объятьях.  
\- Не раздави кота, пожалуйста, - хрипит Баки ему в шею.  
Стив обнимает его так крепко, что у Баки даже слёзы выступают на глазах.

***

\- Привет, - Стив хлопает Баки по плечу.  
\- Привет, - всю прошлую ночь Баки провел, анализируя свои чувства к лучшему другу детства, и завершился этот анализ позорно - душем.  
Они проболтали вчера весь вечер, сидя под тем же самым деревом, что и раньше. Стив, казалось, мог говорить без умолку, а слушать - ещё дольше, будто бы никак не мог насытиться, будто бы они сто лет не виделись... А ведь так-то оно и есть.  
\- Не хочешь сегодня сходить куда-нибудь? - спрашивает Стив.  
\- Например?  
\- В кино, а потом посидим где-нибудь.  
Баки не любит ходить на свидания.  
Баки не любит ходить на свидания, о которых знает лишь он один.  
\- Хорошо, - он улыбается Стиву.  
\- Я тогда заеду за тобой вечером!  
Баки кажется, что его всего перекосило, но, к счастью, нет.  
Наташа подкрадывается незаметно - Баки вообще кажется, что в последнее время это случается слишком часто.  
\- Ну надо же, - тянет она.  
\- Это мой старый друг, - говорит Баки и морщится.  
Баки живет на тихой, спокойной улице, главный источник шума на ней - соседский пёс. Поэтому шум байка Стива врезается в сознание ясно, отчётливо и бьёт наотмашь.  
В Баки - метр восемьдесят росту и некоторое количество мышечной массы, в Стиве больше и того, и другого, и Баки никогда, никогда не думал, что поедет со своим другом в кино на его же байке.  
\- Ты держись, - говорит Стив перед тем, как нажать на газ. Баки в растерянности - он хотел бы подержаться за Стива везде, но сейчас, кажется, нужно обхватить его за грудь.  
\- Ужасно эротичный вид транспорта, - не выдерживает Баки. Обнимать Стива, сидеть, плотно прижавшись к нему бёдрами - но это, всё же, немного не то. Они не должны были делать это в шлемах.  
\- Есть немного, привыкнешь, - весело отвечает Стив.  
Баки почти смакует это «привыкнешь», но вместе с тем ему хочется нервно рассмеяться. Стив давит на газ. Сердце Баки, кажется, осталось у его же дома - по инерции. Они несутся с бешеной скоростью, но ему совсем не страшно, это совершенно иное чувство - именно что дух захватывает, что-то внутри замирает, и вокруг только ветер и красный свет заката.  
И это великолепно, как и ощущать тепло, исходящее от Стива, так славно контрастирующее с холодным ветром скорости, как и чувствовать под пальцами мягкую ткань его куртки - Баки в какой-то момент даже ловит себя на мысли, что это интимно.  
Стив внимательно следит за дорогой и улыбается, он улыбается, как ненормальный, еще со вчерашнего дня.  
Фильм не представляет собой ничего выдающегося, и Баки во время просмотра постоянно отпускает ехидные комментарии. В конце концов Стив шепчет ему на ухо - его дыхание рядом заставляет Баки замереть и заткнуться: "Ты заставляешь меня краснеть. В зале есть и другие зрители". Впрочем, Стив говорит это, не переставая улыбаться.  
Баки молчит до конца сеанса - благо, до него осталось совсем немного времени.  
Потом они отправляются гулять по городу, парочка девушек улыбается им, они улыбаются в ответ.  
Стив останавливается у фургона с мороженым.  
\- Два рожка, пожалуйста. Черничное и сливочный пломбир.  
Баки чувствует, будто внутри него разливается тепло, светлое и мягкое, тихое и летнее.  
Стив чувствует то же самое.

***

Утро субботы просто омерзительное: ноябрь, морось, туман сожрал всё вокруг; мама кричит: «Джеймс, к тебе Стив, он сейчас поднимется!», Баки успевает только натянуть домашние джинсы, так что Роджерс, можно сказать, застает его слегка раздетым.  
\- Доброе утро, - говорит ему Стив. - Ты просил дать тебе конспекты на выходные, так что вместо пробежки по парку я сделал пробежку до твоего дома, держи.  
\- Спасибо, - Баки смотрит на Стива прямо в упор.  
А вот Стив на него - нет, но когда он, наконец, поднимает взгляд, то предсказуемо переводит его на левое плечо Баки.  
\- Ух ты, - выдыхает Стив.  
Баки кажется, что Стив делает это почти бездумно - сокращает дистанцию между ними и затем аккуратно, едва касаясь, скользит пальцами по татуировке на его плече. Баки бьет мелкая дрожь. Стив отдёргивает руку слишком резко, словно от горячего, словно условный рефлекс, но Баки только говорит: «Нет». Он берёт Стива за запястье и возвращает его ладонь обратно на свое плечо, мягко надавливает. Баки кажется, что он слишком громко дышит.  
Татуировка Баки имитирует металлическую вставку, протез, выполнена мастерски - Стиву в какой-то момент кажется, будто он чувствует холод этого металла, может ощутить тонкие впадинки на стыках. Он зачем-то ведёт по руке Баки вниз, по тёплой мягкой коже, останавливается на сгибе локтя; затем - обратно, только теперь пальцы его уже соскальзывают Баки на ключицы и ниже, на грудь.  
Туман теперь не только за окном, но и в глазах Стива, Баки видит это и шумно выдыхает. Туман развеивается его дыханием, Стив отступает на шаг:  
\- Баки, я... - мнется, запинается, смотрит в пол, отступает к двери.  
\- Что - ты? - Баки удается совладать с собственным голосом, и он звучит ровно, тихо.  
\- Прости, Баки, я не должен был.  
\- Стив?  
Он вертит ручку двери.  
\- Стив, подожди.  
Стив буквально пулей вылетает из дома, даже не попрощавшись с миссис Барнс, и ему стыдно за это, а еще больше стыдно перед Баки. Поэтому Стив бежит, бежит сквозь туман и моросящий дождь, и ему так хочется, чтобы эта влага прошла сквозь него, вымыв все неправильные мысли. Баки - его лучший друг, друг детства, у Баки есть девушка - красивая рыжеволосая Наташа, у Баки есть эта чертова татуировка, а Стиву нужно отдышаться.  
О том, что Баки сам держал его руку, Стив даже не вспоминает.

***

Наташа в буквальном смысле припирает Стива к стене:  
-И долго ты ещё собираешься его избегать?  
\- Кажется, это только моё дело.  
\- Нет, сладенький, это ещё и дело моего друга. Ты ведь расскажешь мне, что у вас произошло?  
\- Ты не отстанешь, пока не выпытаешь? – Стив устало потирает переносицу.  
\- Правильно.  
\- Я повёл себя невежливо по отношению к Баки. Я его друг, и не имел права так поступать.  
Наташа морщится, слова Роджерса кажутся ей какими-то искусственными, надуманными и заученными.  
\- А что сам Баки думает по этому поводу ты, конечно, так и не узнал, увлёкшись диалогами с собственной... - Наташа подбирает слово, хмыкает, - совестью?  
Стив молчит и чувствует себя глупо.  
\- Просто скажи мне, - спрашивает у него напоследок Наташа, - сколько бы еще месяцев рефлексии тебе понадобилось?  
Стив думает, что рефлексия – это, во-первых, не про него, а, во-вторых, с чего Наташа вообще решила, что этот разговор что-то изменит?  
\- А сколько понадобится тебе, Наташа, чтобы наконец поговорить с Бартоном?  
Стива передергивает. Наташа, наконец, отступает от него и, насупившись, смотрит на подошедшего Баки.  
\- О, отлично, Барнс, я, пожалуй, сейчас пойду и вырежу себе на лбу: «никогда не пытайся помочь друзьям».  
\- Неплохая идея, - отвечает Баки, чуть улыбаясь.  
Наташа отмахивается от него и уходит, на ходу заматываясь в шарф.  
\- Не сердись на неё. Она просто любит решать чужие проблемы, - говорит Баки.  
\- И как, получается? – интересуется Стив.  
\- А сам ты как думаешь?  
\- Ты сейчас домой? - спрашивает Стив, игнорируя вопрос.  
\- Да, - Баки смотрит на Стива снизу вверх, выжидающе.  
\- Тогда пошли вместе.  
В декабре темнеет рано. Свет фонарей почему-то напоминает Стиву об апельсинах. Деревья в парке, которые весь прошедший месяц казались Стиву такими зловещими, сегодня, наконец, украсили гирляндами, и теперь их ветви переливаются мириадами огней-светлячков, затерявшихся в тихом, но долгом снегопаде.  
\- Такой снежной зимы не было с тех самых пор, как ты уехал, - говорит Баки.  
Стив останавливается и смотрит прямо на него:  
\- Если бы ты знал, как я скучал по тебе всё это время.  
\- А я - нет, - отвечает Баки. - Эй, не нервничай. Сначала я скучал ужасно, мне казалось, что с твоим отъездом всё кончилось, но потом, сам понимаешь - улеглось и утихло, жизнь продолжалась. Я, наверное, правильно поступил, не став омрачать все приятные воспоминания о нашей дружбе тоской по тебе.  
\- Да, - Стив кивает.  
\- Но я очень скучал без тебя сейчас, - продолжает Баки.  
Они идут по свежему снегу, Баки оглядывается на две дорожки следов и улыбается каким-то своим мыслям.  
\- Баки, - Стив произносит его имя так странно, как-то по-новому, но Баки думает, что ему это, определённо, нравится.  
\- Что, Стив? У тебя ещё остались какие-то вопросы?  
Стив собирается с мыслями. Сборы, по мнению Баки, затянулись:  
\- Посмотри, сколько всё-таки выпало снега! Давай делать снежных ангелов, - Баки широко улыбается, хватает Стива за руку и тянет за собой, падает - и снова за собой, лежит на снегу - и теперь уже на себя.  
Губы у Баки тёплые и мягкие, а поцелуй выходит скомканным, потому что всё слишком неожиданно, и Стив с трудом держит равновесие, а в конечном итоге тоже падает в снег. Они лежат рядом, раскинув руки, над ними - множество белых точек: огоньки гирлянд, снежинки и даже, кажется, звёзды.  
\- Никогда не любил снег. Он такой ослепляющий и холодный, - тихо шепчет Баки.  
\- Может, нам тогда лучше встать? - предлагает Стив, хотя ему совершенно не хочется, а хочется только опять – ну наконец-то – поцеловать Баки. Стив всё-таки поднимается, подаёт Баки руку и, воспользовавшись моментом, ловит его в объятья.  
Фонарь над ними символично мигает дважды и гаснет.

***

\- Знаешь, - Баки растягивается на кровати, - я был даже удивлен тогда, что на следующий день ты вновь не отправился на месяц восвояси, заключать сделки с совестью.  
Стив, скрыв лицо за планшетом, улыбается и продолжает говорить с Баки лишь шорохами карандаша.  
\- Почему ты молчишь?  
\- Когда я рисую, мне больше нравится слушать тебя, - отвечает Стив.  
\- Но, может, всё-таки расскажешь про совесть?  
\- Мне уже не нужно заключать с ней никаких сделок.  
\- Нет?  
\- Нет. Можешь считать, что совесть приняла тебя.  
\- Это хорошо, - бормочет Баки почти что себе под нос, но Стив все равно слышит его. Баки садится на кровати и стягивает с себя свитер.  
\- Что это ты делаешь? - Стив, наконец, показывается из-за планшета.  
\- Снимаю свитер. Это не мешает твоей совести?  
Стив откладывает планшет и подходит к Баки, наклоняется к нему и целует.  
Баки кладет руки ему на плечи, обнимает за шею, Стив поддается и валится на кровать.  
\- Стив, - Баки прикусывает мочку его уха, - когда вернутся твои родители?  
\- Часов через пять, - отвечает Стив на автомате, а потом до него доходит. - Баки?  
\- А у тебя, - Баки разводит ноги так, чтобы Стив мог лечь между ними, и принимается расстегивать его рубашку, - у тебя есть возражения?  
\- Возможно, - Стив немного тянет с ответом.  
\- Брось, - Баки обжигает дыханием шею Стива и целует - медленно, легко и даже слишком сладко.  
Стив приподнимается, выпутывается из рубашки, его руки трясутся, когда он пытается расстегнуть на Баки джинсы, а когда на его пальцы ложатся пальцы Баки, помогая, Роджерсу и вовсе кажется, что через него пропустили электричество.  
\- Не дёргайся так, - шепчет Баки, а Стив опускается на него, и Баки бросает в жар от соприкосновения их тел, он медленно выдыхает. - Наконец-то.  
Стив то слишком торопится - например, когда пытается выбраться из собственных брюк, и в этот момент Баки даже находит в себе силы усмехнуться. Потом медлит - он долго, слишком долго целует Баки: в губы, в щеки, и даже в подбородок, в шею, потом - плечи. Одновременно с этим Стив гладит его бока и бедра, с силой сжимает их, и Баки тихо стонет, а Стив уже целует под ключицами, и грудь, и живот, а потом его ладони и пальцы. Баки даже не верится в этот момент, что Стив начинал так неуверенно.  
Стиву нравится видеть, как Баки откликается на каждое его прикосновение и касание, нравится убирать его длинные волосы с лица, сдувать их со лба, а в какой-то момент ему хочется узнать, может ли Баки краснеть, и он опускается ниже. Все его действия держатся на интуиции, каких-то бредовых инстинктах; Баки не краснеет, но закрывает глаза и стонет, и Стиву это безумно нравится.  
Еще больше ему нравится, когда Баки сводит ноги у него за спиной; нравится, что единственное им произнесённое – это «Стив, ну давай же», а потом Баки просто уже захлебывается не только словами, но даже собственным дыханием. И Стив думает, что это слишком хорошо, слишком жарко и слишком быстро, но по-другому не получается, только так. Только так - правильно, только так - по-настоящему, только так Баки может найти его губы и целовать, и выдыхать в них собственные стоны. У Стива перед глазами всё плывет, он в состоянии сфокусироваться лишь на дрожащих ресницах Баки.  
Баки смотрит на лицо Стива, его Стива, который теперь так близко к нему, насколько это вообще возможно; Баки шарит руками по его спине, по плечам, чувствует, как напряжены мышцы.  
Баки пытается ухватить Стива за волосы на затылке, но не выходит.  
Баки цепляется за Стива всеми своими суматошными, рваными, сбивчивыми мыслями и чувствами.  
И Стив тоже не может его отпустить.

***

\- Бартон всё-таки пригласил Наташу на выпускной бал, - рассказывает Баки. - Теперь даже она озабочена всей этой беготнёй и шумихой.  
\- А это плохо? – улыбаясь, спрашивает Стив.  
\- Нет, только немного странно.  
\- Весной всегда так.  
Стив и Баки сидят всё под тем же деревом в парке. Им кажется, что здесь, в тени его раскидистых ветвей, навечно замер тот теплый апрельский день прямиком из детства, более того - он всегда был здесь, все эти годы, и ждал только их.  
И как же всё-таки хорошо, что дождался.  
Лучше только одно – он их здесь всегда будет ждать.

 

**Конец**


End file.
